


Моё сердце сожрёт тебя заживо

by Beresclet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Colors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mute Frisk, Muteness, Psychology, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beresclet/pseuds/Beresclet
Summary: Меттатон не боялся гореть на сцене, затмевая ночной небосвод. О том, что же могло напугать его, знали, пожалуй, только цветовые палитры.





	Моё сердце сожрёт тебя заживо

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан частично под вдохновением от группы IAMX, частично от одного арта (https://pp.userapi.com/c840520/v840520825/6307e/X1K13v1rptA.jpg) - и после общения с моими любимыми друзьями.

Когда Меттатон читает вслух записку маленькой человеческой девочки, он ощущает себя облитым грязью.

«Я люблю тебя!» — гласит короткая заметка, спешно накарябанная детской рукой.

Человеческое дитя улыбается, незамутненное и счастливое. Больше всего на свете Меттатон хочет стереть эту улыбку, но вместо этого он смеется, подмигивает и говорит:

— Какое трогательное признание! Я добавлю его к остальным!

О, у него тысячи этих записок. Чертовых писем, проклятых признаний, написанных на многочисленных бумажках, которые он без капли жалости бросает в печь на заднем дворе МТТ-отеля.

Меттатон смеется, требует девчонку позировать, танцевать и говорить, говорить, говорить. Он хочет разбить эту улыбку, робкую надежду в глазах, и потому совершает один жестокий поступок за другим.

Человеческий ребенок не умеет говорить. Меттатону об этом известно, но его жгучая страсть не позволяет ему дать им обоим передышку. Он не щадит себя, а значит, не пощадит и человека.

Всё это – часть большого представления. Смерть девчонки – необходимая жертва, вклад в будущее всего мира. Лиловый огонь пожирает его механизмы изнутри – и Меттатон горит в свете софитов, ослепительный и великолепный. Он превращает танцпол в огненную геенну, посылая воздушные поцелуи ликующей, захлебывающейся обожанием толпе.

Маленькая девочка пылала, совсем как те ненавистные письма. Но слова любви горели в огне печей безмолвно и тихо.

А девочка кричала.


End file.
